Game Mechanics
Basics Dungeon Raid is a match-3 puzzle game with RPG and roguelike mechanics. The game is centered around the game board (a 6x6 board, filled with tiles). You match tiles by drawing a line through 3 or more tiles of the same category. There are 4 different difficulties, each with its own leaderboard. The game starts off with a random short introduction. The game ends when your health goes down to zero. Tiles There are five categories of tiles--the sword, shield, coin, potion and skull. When you collect more than three tiles, each extra tile matched may score bonus experience (XP), potions, or coins. The bonus chance starts at 20% with no modifiers. The sword is used to attack your enemies, represented by the skulls. The sword takes advantage of the weapon damage, the damage multiplies by the same amount of swords you have in the clearing line. It also adds the amount of strength you have when you line it up with a skull. Lining up swords in themselves doesn't add anything. The shield is used to replenish your armor skill and to upgrade your equipment. When you collect shields, they first fill up your armor skill, and the quantity left goes to your upgrade bar. The coins are used for the gold box, when it fills up you are able to buy pieces of equipment more potent than you currently have. The potions are used to fill up your health gauge. They can be changed to different kind of potions--experience potions with Skill Elixir, explosive potions or mana potions. The skull is one of the most important tiles. The skulls are an abstract representation of your foes in the dungeon. The skull has three different numbers on its side. The white number represents its attack value, the blue value represents its defense value and the red number represents its health. When you attack the skulls, the attack is directed first to the defense value and then goes to subtracting health. Improvements One of the objectives of the game is to improve your stats. There are three ways to improve, either by earning upgrade points, scoring experience points or getting coins. Each of these improvement paths has a bar or meter at the bottom of the screen to indicate how close you are to earning the next improvement. Improvements are presented in a set of four from which you make your selection and confirm using the check mark at the bottom of the window. In every case, you must select an option to continue. Upgrade points are tracked on the blue bar at the bottom of the screen. When you fill the bar, you are able to choose one equipment upgrade from four random upgrades. Experience points are tracked on the green bar just below the upgrade bar. By going up one level you have the option to choose two of four random power-ups, with the choices themselves being two random available skills and two random stats. Your gold accumulation is tracked on the bottom left side of the screen. Once you reach 100 gold, you will have the option to buy new equipment among four random choices. Carefully check the equipment as sometimes the offered piece will not have all of the special attributes a previous piece had. Selecting a piece of equipment will show what is currently worn in that slot, making for an easy comparison. New pieces will closely resemble an old piece with minor changes to "upgrades" and the core damage, defence or hit points. Category:Game Play